High School of Mutual Memeing
by Mastermind Ritsu
Summary: Cubi wants to be the Meme Sempai, but does he have what it takes?
1. A Meme, Detained

This story was not written by me, but by a friend. You see, a year ago I published a Yohioloid fanfiction (long deleted) on this site that was supposed to be a joke towards the Vocaloid fandom and their headcanons and such. In the fic, I had made Yohioloid's mascot, Cubi, a bit of a sassy and arrogant sidekick who actually dreams of being more than the floating rubix cube on Hio's boxart. He said, in the fic, that he would do almost anything to become more than just the box thing. And that included_ being a meme._

So, naturally, I went to my friend whom we'll call Diandra, and I joked about her writing a spin off fic about Cubi being a meme. To my surprise, she went through with it and created the legacy of Meme School. In the end, I got an amazing fanfiction, and Cubi got an awful reputation as a not-meme. And since I got permission to upload this to FF, you all get to see the majesty that is High School of Mutual Memeing.

\- Mastermind Ritsu.

* * *

_Dedicated to my senpai [the biggest piece of shit]_

* * *

Cubi was a totally ordinary box thing. But everything changed when he first got accepted into meme school.

He awoke to the sound of simple noise. _Beep beep beep beep..._It tore through his foggy mind, and he simply wondered aloud, "Am I dead?" He soon realized that it was his alarm, to which he bolted up in his bed. "This is like a bad anime!" He shouted in his empty room. Little did he realize that this was the beginning of his anime cliched school year.

As he got up out of bed, combing his hair that he didn't have, we will discuss where HIO was at in the midst of this. The answer: who fucking knows.

Shoving toast slathered with some kinda red substance that could be interpreted as jelly into his mouth as he ran out the door, he was quickly greeted by Rana's little ipod dog like thing probably, Jasmine.

"Ohayo!" He greeted her like a cliched Japanese schoolgirl, not bothering to stop as suddenly the Puella Magi Madoka Magica theme played ominously in the background.

Just as he was skidding to a stop in front of the school, the late bell rang for first period.

"It's happening!" He chuckled to himself as he tried to move his arms to do the lonely high five thing. "My first day...At Meme's Peak! I hear every meme that goes to this school will be guaranteed success in memehood!"

Cubi walked into to his first class. The teacher didn't even care because Cubi hates dialogue so let's say that's my excuse for not writing out this.

"You're late, Cubi-san." His teacher chided and didn't I just say I wasn't going to write this out?

"G-Gomensai." He stammered out as the cliched anime continued and he took his seat. Well kinda hovered there over it but oh well. He looked around from his spot and he was amazed at all the memes there were in that class alone!

"Psst, you got the answer to number seven?" A voice whispered from beside him. He turned in his hovered position over his seat to reveal Len Kagamine.

"L-Len-kun?" Cubi whispered, shocked. Someone behind them shouted "GAAAAAYYY" but everyone ignored it.

"Yeah, do you have the answer too number seven man?"

"We haven't even started writing anything."

"I know."

That was only the beginning of his strange day

* * *

I am never going to write anything serious.


	2. Shoddy Meme Policy

Cubi-san-chan-sama-kun was totally getting used to this life at Meme's Peak, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

"Len-kun you're so handsome!" One girl gushed as Cubi was making his way [downtown] to his 2nd period class.

"Len-kun marry me!" Another one shouted on his way to 3rd.

"Len-kun let me shove a pitchfork up your ass." Cubi grumbled as he floated his way through the massive crowd of meme fangirls.

"Ohhhh ohh ohh, I'd love to do that as well. Wait, are you on speaking terms with Len-senpai? Did he give you permission to speak? This is me telling you you need to learn your place." Some weeaboo little shit meme girl told him.

"Guess what? I already know all those things." He shot back at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" and the conversation ended there because of copyright laws that don't apply here.

Cubi was angry. He, who worked himself from the lowest dregs of meme society, who fought his way into this school that had never been indulged upon, why he was there at all, who fucking knows, not me, was going to be stepped upon by the likes of some second-rate B-list meme. Trust me, they exist. And Len Kagamine was one of them.

And then suddenly the story's plot and characters changed due to sudden unforeseen inspiration. Everyone in school suddenly turned into Vocaloids and some UTAUloids because shit there's a lot of them, as well as the point of this story. The story wasn't to learn how to become a meme and use your power well. It was to _become _the next meme. Even tho Len was a meme

"I know what I must do in this school." He whispered even though he didn't even need to. "I must become, the next meme."

So after that random change of direction in the plot, nothing rlly important happened except for maybe the fact Sukone Tei being her crazy boss ass bitch self.

But that changed when Cubitch got into his 7th period: Gym.

* * *

_! Cliff hanger! what will happen ohhh nooo_  
_Senpai you're getting blamed for this_


	3. Imitation Meme

Cubi was totally unprepared for gym class. He was just milling around, not talking to anyone, as most Vocaloids were swooning over Len Kagamine, which made this the second class he shared with him. He thought about getting a note to get out of gym class because he didn't have fingers to hold any ball, much less throw or kick one with force.

"Listen up everyone!" A voice sounded from the gym teacher's office. Their voice was annoyingly high pitched to him, so he didn't both looking up as he knew who it was.

But then, a different, feminine sounding voice followed the sickly sweet one, speaking words that were anything but feminine. "Yeah, listen up you maggots, faggots, and everything in between." Cubi looked up to see Teto Kasane holding a clipboard, smiling serenely, and Ritsu glaring holes into everyone, arms crossed.

"I am your gym teacher, even though you don't need a gym class to become a meme. I'm here because the author doesn't have any other inspiration for this chapter." Teto said in the same sugary tone as she said everything else.

"And I'm here to kick your ass. Seriously, that's all I'm here for." Ritsu said bluntly as he cracked his knuckles. "Who's first, bitches?"

"Ritsu, you're actually here because...well I don't know, but who cares, kick anyone's ass you'd like." Teto said.

Cubi was put under extreme physical labor that I don't feel like going into but he was v tired after all that shit.

"I'm exhausted." As he did his second pushup. No you're not allowed Diandra to go into this I just sai-

"Alright, ya little shits! Next after this warmup, you have to run 30 laps around the gym, one at a time, as Teto counts your timing-"

_This should be easy, I'll just float around_, Cubi thought.

"-with me on your back." Ritsu finished.

_Fuck everyone._

* * *

_Quick thanks to the mastermind behind this_


	4. Meme Your World

Cubi's living hell of a day could not get any worse.

Of course, after carrying the 25 ton cursing crossdresser 30 laps or something it's been like six hours since I wrote the last chapter and I'm too lazy to check, there's nothing that could have made the day worse right?

Wrong.

Because suddenly

The text

Changed into this

Like some kind of

Poetry

And it annoyed the hell

Out of the readers

Because it's hard to read like this

Without

Having to stop

Every time

The writer changed the position

Of the text

Not to mention

The font

Is kinda hard to read...

Maybe you like this font...

But wouldn't it be worse

If I...

Changed the text

_to ltalics?_

And then the writer stopped because she wanted to get this chapter posted before midnight.

So as the I was saying, Cubi thought his day couldn't get worse. But when he went to go to his dorms that had suddenly appeared there, it totally got worse.

Because guess what? He had a roommate. The worst person he despised was his roommate. And he could not believe this at all.

Cubi hovered into his room, somehow managing to twist the doorknob with his stub arms, and the hell that came in the 5 foot, 95 pound package of flesh and meat and blood and probably wires, who the hell knows, that was known as Rin Kagamine.

"Hello~! Um, who the fuck are you?" Uh the more important question was why there were unisex dorms, even though Cubi doesn't have a gender, oh well, screw it, the author wanted to fuck with Cubitch.

"Uh, who the fuck are you?" Cubi said but he wanted to avoid the question as he didn't want to let her know the name of the person who was probably going to murder her in her sleep if she kept up with her irritating voi-

"I asked you first?" She made it sound like a question.

"I asked you second." He shot back. But as I can't rephrase Trisha's part we'll move on from this ripoff.

"Well, I'm fucking Rin Kagamine, but you can call me Rinny~."

"No thanks," Cubi brushed her off. "I'm Cubi, the total foundation of YOHIOloid."

She blinked. "Never heard of you."

He waved her off. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to bed." Because the author is tired and sucks at dialogue, he thinks. Well I'd like to think he thought it but it's true nonetheless.


	5. Death Should Not Have Memed Thee

And now it's time for everyone's favorite chapter: Monokuma Cubi theater!

No this totally isn't illegal copyrights

So Cubi sat on a dingy little stage so he can reflect about his life and expose every little secret for everyone to see.

"I wasn't always a box," he said to no one in particular. "I used to be a rectangular prism, but then I lost weight." And no one laughed.

* * *

But then Cubi woke up from this horrible dream the next morning. "Whew," He said aloud in his shared dorm. "No one should remember the time I was a rectangular prism."

As he lept out of bed, hovering there, he totally realized something. "I'm naked!" He shouted. "I'm naked, and no one gets on me! I need clothes!" So he went to Rin's closet and put on a tie. "Perfect!" he said as he looked in the mirror, running out the door. Rin never woke up in the middle of this. Perhaps she's dead.

_And then_

_The text started doing this again_

_Because the author couldn't think of any new material_

_Because she sucks_

_At life..._

Just kidding! Mostly. Anyway, Cubi ran outside to see Yukari talking to V flower. Probably about lip gloss or world domination or despair, something girly like that. But anyway, Yukari totally noticed him, and waved. "Hi Cubi," she said to him as V flower ended the conversation, walking off. They probably had a club or something. The purple haired demons club. Yeah.

Cubi of course was not one to mistreat a lady probably, so he waved back, his body teetering up and down from the force of his arm because it was 20% of his body. "Hello, Yuzuki." He said politely probably, I have no idea what I am doing.

"Would you mind walking me to class?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever." He didn't have any problem with her as far as the author knows so why not? They walked in silence for the most part, Yukari doing most of the talking whenever she bumped into someone, apologizing and always blushing. They eventually made their way downtown, I mean, to Yukari's class which was conveniently next to his. They parted ways, a thank you and a friendly smile coming from Yukari's lips. She waved goodbye, and they parted.


	6. Meme Synthesizer

_Oh thanks everyone for all the one comments I got on the last chapter_

* * *

Cu-bby was totes done with his school life of memes, especially after what Len-kun got away with during class today.

So he was all like in class, doing his meme quiz, when Len-kun had turned toward him, asked quietly, "What's the answer to number 7?" and their generic faceless teacher was behind him, and shouted loud enough to wake all the dead teens of Kagerou Days and reset the time loop, "Detention, Cubi!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" He yelled back, except he had his volume setting all the way to vibrate so he kinda just vibrated in midair. He couldn't change it back without someone's help.

"I'm glad you agree, Mr. Cubi." She turned around to make sure no one else was cheating with her hawk-like ears probably.

So Cubi had that to look forward to at the end of the day. Along with Ritsu's and Teto's class circus. Unfortunately, he had other problems that he had to deal with that we will probably not divulge into here on this chapter.

"Hey Cubi, are you paying attention?" Demanded Yukari as we were jolted back to the present. Cubi and Yukari had no classes together, but luckily I threw in a random free period that they "coincidentally" shared, plus Cubi was randomly flunking math so therefore I could write more romantic chemistry between the two.

"What? Oh sorry Yuzuki." Cubi said as he stared out the window and thought about how his life would be as soon as he became a meme. "I guess I was just thinking about...yeah." he said because who cares there's like two people reading this and one just eats it up no matter what I do.

She looked out the same window Cubi had been looking out. Suddenly it became sunset, a gentle breeze lifting the curtains in the room slightly as barely noticeable dramatic anime music played. "Cubi..." She began, blushing slightly.

"Yes?" He turned towards her, noticing how her pigtails moved slightly in the breeze.

She pushed up her reading glasses, her blush growing slightly. "Do you...have someone you like?"

Cubi laughed. "Nah." And said nothing more because he's an inconsiderate cube.

She nodded, disappointed, unbeknownst to the cube. "I guess that's to be expected. Me? I...I don't have anyone I like either." She looked like she was going to say something else, but instead finished the sentence lamely. She patted his head. "You're a good friend Cubi." she thanked him, even though they had only started talking for like a day. Slowly, the scene changed back to normal.

* * *

_thnx 4 reding_  
_-XXXbloodyrists666XXX_


	7. Coward Montmeme

_"Shrek is love. Shrek is life."  
-God_

* * *

Cubi floated down the hallway to his 6th period class, dancing b/c he had just found out that there was homecoming coming up in a couple months! He totally wanted to be the Homecoming Meme or Queen. But first, he needed to become the most popular gir-erm, the most popular meme in school. He knew just who to ask for advice about this. He'd spend his time skipping sixth period, the same period I said he was floating off to, but instead he headed off to the bathrooms.

He went to the bathroom but instead of finding the people he was looking for he found a guy with a weird lookin piece of hair stickinging up on his head that was not pointed at a natural angle screaming, looking at a blue haired girl who had a knife in her stomach and was covered in a pink substance. No one noticed him however as he just kinda hovered there wondering what kinda drugs he was on. Suddenly a smiling, black and white toy-looking bear popped in front of him, shouting "Get out of here! Can't you feel the despair? This is a private moment!" it said as he turned around and laughed as the weird hair guy fainted. "This is going on my youtube channel!" it said. Cubi left because he felt rlly weirded out and decided he might come back later to see if that shit stopped hitting the fan.

So he decided to enter the girls bathrooms because obviously there were gender specific bathrooms and he didn't rlly know why the people he was looking for would be in the boys bathroom, perhaps the author felt like living up to her username and try to confuse the fuck out of the two people reading this. Minus the moe of course. No one can be as kawaii as me.

So Cubi went into the girl's bathroom, feeling no guilt at all b/c he's neither a mademoiselle or a dudefella. And there he found Brittney Mathews, Trisha Cap-whatever, and MaKenzie Zales all being their cheerlealeading selves. He decided that was also not who he was looking for and left the room.

So the author decided to pull another fuckup and add a gender neutral bathroom into this story, which is where our story stops having ten second cameos and has instead a cameo that should last until this chapter ends, but who knows, this is unbeta'd and I'm not taking the time to actually go and change things.

Inside the gender neutral bathroom was not a bathroom (surprise!), but instead a tent. it there was funky sounding sitar music playin and it was kinda foggy looking from all the incense that was burning. And the person sitting in the midst of all this was none other than...Chihiro Fujisaki!

"What the hell are you doing, you motherfucker?" he asked, wearing some sick ass shades and a weed hanging from his mouth as he played Danganronpa on the computer in his lap. He wore a T-shirt that said _super high school level fuck you programmer _on it. No one cares tho. "I was just about to find out who murdered me!"

"State." He replied simply. "State state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state state stATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATESTATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATESTATE-" His head then proceeded to blow up. All was left was his arms, legs, and his dream to become a meme.

_ding bong dong bing_

The monitor of Chihiro's computer screen cut to black, and he started to complain, while Monobear's little classy photo of him drinking some red liquid out of a wine glass showed up. "A body has been discovered!" it exclaimed. "After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will begin!" it then went back to Chihiro's DR game. He shrugged. "I didn't do it." and then continued the second trial.

* * *

_Thanks senpai for fucking spamming me_


	8. Me-Memeing Down

Cubi woke up from that horrible nightmare. "Wow, what a weird dream." he spoke aloud to himself.

"Oh, did you just dream that you just exploded from saying state too much? Yeah, that actually happened." He looked around to see he was actually kinda laying in a bed, inside the tent that was in his dream. And the same guy was there too, same weed dangling from his lips. "Luckily, after I finished my trial, I decided to help a brofella out and rebuild you from scratch. Also, since you exploded, there was no way to save all your parts, sooooo..." he held up a mirror, and Cubi was in shock. He was handsome. Not only that, but he was human. He had beautiful black hair, and beautifulness n shit. He touched his face gently, shocked. He couldn't really feel it.

As if reading his mind, Chihiro said, "I had to use my parts that I had laying around...you're made out of rubber, like a baby doll. You're not perfect, but if you come back every once in a while I can upgrade you."

He opened his mouth. Really opened it. Finally, no more drawn own rectangular smile he always had to wear. He could move his mouth. [He could kiss hot babes.] "I'm human...I'm handsome."'

"You're missing something..." Chihiro said. "Ah! I know!" Chihiro pulled off his sweet ass shades, shoving them unceremoniously onto his face. "Now go out into this world and make something of yourself." He shove him off the bed, gave him a weed for good measure, and out the door he went.

"Now I can finally get back to DR." Chihiro said, sitting back down in his comfy leather chair. "This next one's supposed to be a doozy."

* * *

_two chapters in one day amaze_


	9. Eh? Ah, Meme

"I have arrived!" Cubi announced as he waltzed into gym class. Sure, he skipped his 6th period, but no one cares, because he's not Hagakure.

"Who the fuck are you?" Teto asked the now "human" Cubi.

"Who the fuck are you?" He retorted, taking his seat on the bleachers as all the len fangirls whispered around him.

Ritsu snapped his pencil. "Oh no, we are not doing this again. Ever again," Ritsu added, breaking the fourth wall. Even though we probably will. "Answer the fucking question or perish under my missiles."

"I'm Cubi." Cubi leaned back on the bleachers. He was so happy to be human.

"No seriously, who are you?" Ritsu was getting p impatient.

"I said I'm Cubi."

"Cubi is a fucking cube thing about yay high and ye wide." Teto said, everyone completely ignoring how much Teto cursed in this chapter even though it was against the author's headcanon. She held up her hands in those kinda motions when you explain how big and wide something is.

"But I am!" and everyone went along because I'm very tired.

Suddenly!...An announcement came on!

_"will cubi plz report 2 the office plz."_ A voice said in comic sans. Oh what little Cubi knew about what would happen in the next chapter.

* * *

_2 be continued maybe_


	10. Meme (I'll Come Up With A Title Later)

_PLEASE DON't HURT ME I GOT MY FIRST FOLLOWER ON HERE THAT WASN'T INFLUENCED BY SENPAI_  
_I'M sORRY_

* * *

Cubei was totes nervous b/c he was gonna go to the principal 's office! :o

So anyway he was walkin down the halls and being a little bitch when suddenly random plot twist happened and he was no longer walking down the halls and instead he was warped to the principal's in a magical plot device called a time skip because I should stop starting my chapters with "Cubi was walking down the halls."

So there he was in the principal's office, just sittin there, being a little bitch, did I mention that already, I don't give two shits, the principal's back turned away from him, handsome face obscured. Cubi had heard a lot of rumors about the principal, no one had actually seen their face, so they could probably be anything. They could probably even be a meme!

_"cubi do u kno y ur here"_ The voice in comic sans said.

Cubi sweated nervously. "No, principal-senpai." He coughed out, using the word senpai out of context. He's really ooc in this but who gives a shit.

_"well cubi u need some extra diddlyhoos so u can graduate l8ter in life b/c random need of putting u in the work force yeah"_ The voice was very convincing, even in comic sans. Please be convinced.

"Work force...?" Cubi asked because he's a total dumb shit.

_"ye cubi the work force"_ The voice said because I'm trying to hit that 1,500 word limit that I have.

"But sir I'm probably not even old enough to have a job I don't even have a set age-"

_"doesn't matter"_ The principal said._ "starting this evening u will be working at flitza hut"_ Flitza Hut was used because of copyright laws that actually don't apply here.

"Flitza Hut...?"

"ye, flitza hut. no buts. u have to go to ur job b/c that's how it works in this fanfiction"

"Okay." And Cubi didn't question it because that's how it works in this fanfiction.

* * *

So there Cubi was, standing outside the gates of Flitza Hut like a week later. It was tall and looked a lot like Hope's Peak academy. Except it didn't. Because it's a pizza restaurant. Their catchy slogan was "Welcome to Flitza Hut! We sell Flitzas!" In all actuality, it wasn't very catchy, but then again, I'm not even trying at this point anymore. I have only like two people who actually keep up with this trash.

"So this is the famous Flitza Hut..." Cubi murmured. He was kinda posed like Naegi at the beginning of DR when he was looking up at Hope's Peak. He even kinda looked like Naegi. Except not really.

He waltz right into the fine eating establishment, not caring, and proudly told the generic faceless woman at the counter, "I'm here for my job!"

The woman just simply flipped the paper of her magazine she was reading, and said, "Please go put on your uniform. You do this every day, Cubi."

"Alright!" He proudly proclaimed and marched back to put on his apron and Flitza Hut hat.

"Cubi," The generic woman at the counter said. Her voice sounded kinda like Kirigiri's abridged voice. "You have to have a work partner now because this is a fanfiction even though you've been at this job for a week." Meanwhile the author cried because this story is falling apart.

"A partner?" Cubi asked. He was so pumped because he could probably score someone cool with his luck. "What's their name?"

Unfortunately, his luck was shit. "Ah...Namine Ritsu, I think it was."

* * *

_I wrote 600+ does that count for something senpai_


	11. LOM -Lots of Meme-

_This update is long overdue b/c SOMEONE COULDN'T KEEP QUIET so yea also this has over 300 reads wtf_

* * *

"...Namine Ritsu?" Cubi asked, remembering the red-haired masculine crossdresser who co-ran his 7th period without a care.

"Yeah, Namine Ritsu was his name." She flicked the page of the magazine nonchalantly again. Cubi was shocked [that the first sentence of the story didn't start "Cubi was walking down the halls"] but shrugged and simply didn't let it dampen his mood because he had a job at Flitza Hut.

"So your first job with Ritsu is you got to take 30 pizzas to Hatsune Miku's house. Look here they are they have magically transported into my hands take them." She said, shoving them into Cubi's hands. You could say that it was one...tall order *_bud dum tsss*_ actually that wasn't a pun that was the truth because there were a lot of pizzas. Impetuous and probably greedy fool.

Cubi sighed but then realized something. "I don't have a license!"

"That Ritsu guy does."

"He's six years old!"

"He's says he's like thirty. He's obviously telling the truth. He even showed me his license." Another flip.

"And he can't have like a fake license?"

"Nope."

"Whateva." He said suddenly talking in slang. "Give me the address."

"Here u go." The faceless generic lady put a piece of paper on top of his order thing. "Look Ritsu has magically transported outside go get him and leave me out of this tasteless fanfiction."

Cubi left Flizza Hut, and walked outside. Unfortunately, he can't leave this terrible fanfiction, and who knows when this fic will end. Ritsu was waiting for him in the Flizza Hut official van, jammin out to some kinda kpop band like Maroon 5 or Space Dandy idk I don't listen to that shit, singing along like some trashy american.

Cubi hopped in the van, "Why, why why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I'm not like other girls." He replied, effectively pissing off Mastermind Ritsu-senpai. "Now buckle up, we gotta floor it." No sooner than Cubi closed the door did Ritsu drive like Nidai when he needs to use the toliet when it's farther than two miles away, ignoring any and all traffic laws like a responsible 6-year-old. Needless to say, Cubi did not survive. RIP in pieces, Cubey.


	12. You're A Useless Meme

The next day at school, everyone was so hyped up about Cubi's good job as a pizza delivery guy.

Not really 'cause he's a loser and no one actually remembers him.

Instead they were talking about Miku's party which Cubi had delivered pizza to. Miku was a cool chick and people actually remember her sometimes. Who are we kidding.

So Cubi was not noticed because he's not senpai.

"Why don't you enlist the help of the all-mighty school shaman?" Yukari asked him.

"Who's that?" Cubi replied.

"You know, that one guy? With the hair?" she waved her hands around her head to empathize the point.

"Ah yes I remember him." Cubi said, even though we've never actually introduced him. "We should go talk to that guy."

So Cubi and Yukari walked like that episode of spongebob that was nothing but in of the words of the pirate fanboy guy that I can't remember the name (Patchy the Pirate I think?) "a bunch of cheap walk cycles." They walked into the bathroom. Which bathroom? The gender neutral chibi thing bathroom of course. In there was Chihiro Fujisaki. He was wearing another pair of shades and a t-shirt said "Wanted-Ur number" on it. He also wore balck ripped skinn jeanz that had 666 on it in red die (geddit). this fic asol turnd in2 My Immortal.

Anyway, so Cubi said, "Oh mighty high schooler, please tell me the location of the all-mighty school shaman."

"Okay but first you need to put these t shirts on." Chihiro gave them ugly Christmas sweaters. They were like red. They also cost like 122 bucks on Tomadachi Life like they are absolute shit why would I pay that much for a sweater. I have like twelve on there.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Yukari asked as they put them on over their clothes.

"Because I need these for my Christmas greetings cards." Chihiro said taking a picture with them who had also suddenly put on a sweater. He was going to photoshop it later to say _Greetings from Dashcon!_ and put them all in the ball pit from Dashcon so he could send it to Junko to get back at her for trying to kill Alter Ego and make her feel despair b/c she didn't get invited to the most despair inducing event in history.

Chihiro turned back to them. "So now we need to hold hands and gather around my laptop as I summon the all mighty school shaman." And so they did.

"I feel like we're summoning the devil." Yukari said and this fic was suddenly pumped full of Hetalia references.

"Even worse," Said Chihiro and suddenly his voice went really deep. "Oh dear school shaman, may you come and do the thing!" he said, clicking the skype icon for the the school shaman. Suddenly on the computer screen appeared Gundham Tanaka. Oh u were expecting Hagakure? no one cares about him.

"Greetings, I am Gundham Tanaka." He said, probably in character. "What is it you seek, insects?"

"I'm actually not sure." Cubi said. "Uh, can u tell me, will I become a meme?"

"Hmph, is that all you need my great talent for?" Gundham asked. "Let me consult my four dark devas." This story was apparently a talentswap as he pulled not one, but four magic 8 balls from his scarf. Would that mean he had a magic 32 ball? "DARK DEVAS, TELL ME THE FUTURE!" He shouted. He shook the table they were sitting on.

"They all say "The future is uncertain." Gundham said. "This is my farewell because the author is lazy." The author cried meanwhile because this story is trash and this is the end of the chapter.


	13. My Memes Know What You Did In The Dark

_Forgive me, kohai, but this needed to happen.  
-the Mastermind._

* * *

So there was Cubi, walking down the hallways of Flitza Hut and approached the generic faceless lady at the counter whom was reading a magazine, not even paying attention to the angry line of Spongebob Customers in front of her.

"I'm here for my job!" He announced through copy and paste from that one chapter. The generic faceless lady didn't give any shits and flipped her magazine of Meme Monthly, Len-kun on the front in a "Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls" pose. This made Cubi really mad, like 10 mad. He, whom worked himself up to be the not meme he was now with his own Urban Dictionary entry, I'm not lying, look up "Cubi" on there, was furious that Len-kun was a meme. Damn u, Len-kun.

"I don't care," The generic faceless lady said in her Kirigiri abridged voice, "now you have to deliver all these flitzas to some fucking moron. Look the flitzas have magically poofed into my hand. The customer is waiting out back. Now leave and hopefully these customers will kill me." So Cubi took the flitzas and went out back to see nothing but a dumpster with a bunch of flies floatin around it. Cubi raised an eyebrow and opened the lid. A heavenly light flashed out of it and an angel chorus was sung from the heavens. Inside was... Komaeda!

"Ey, yo, it's the season of giving, Cubi Brown." He said, blowing a giant smoke ring into Cubi's face from his pipe. U see, he was smoking hope. He reached up and took the flitzas from Cubi and then slammed the lid. Cubi opened it up to get his money and then saw that no one was there! Whatever. Now that he was done with his 5 minute job,he could go home and play Pokememe. Then Cubi turned around and saw that... Flitza Hut was on fire!

"This is a load of barnacles!" He screamed, actually using a meme for once in this surprisingly not-meme filled fanfiction, and then dashed around to the front to see a bunch of little meme shit weeaboo fangirls crying and screaming like the little meme shit weeaboo fangirls they were, because Len-kun was trapped in Flitza Hut! Yes, there was Len-kun, sitting casually in a window as the building burnt. All the little weeaboo shit meme girls were crying over Len-kun.

"Len-kun r u okay?" One little meme shit weeaboo fangirl yelled.

"We'll save you, Len-kun!" Another cried.

"Len-kun, burn in the depths of meme hell." Cubi muttered, thinking of Len-kun gaining fame on Tumblr. Then one of the little weeaboo shit meme girls turned around to face Cuubey.

"Excus u, Len-kun is the closest thing to God and u need to save him!" She said.

"Everyone knows that God is Chuck Norris. It's common outdated Meme 101 knowledge." He stated, acting like he actually learned something in the two classes Meme School had to offer. "And I'm not saving that dank meme."

"If u don't then this fanfiction will be seen by Yohio and Sartika." The weeaboo little shit meme girl said. The author and Cubi both didn't want that to happen so Cubi dashed inside of the burning building, seeing the generic faceless lady casually reading among the flames, and then went up the stairs to see Len-kun filing his nails.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot? Get out!" Cubi yelled.

"Ye, but tell me this, what... is the answer to number 7?" Len-kun stated while a Metal Gear Rising soundtrack played over the dramatic scene.

"We're not answering any que-" Cubi caught himself. "Oh, my God. I can't believe I fell for that."

"I hear you want to be the meme sempai, and I can't allow that. Memes are fleeting and worthless things that come and go, but I, Len Kagameme, am eternal. My memelihood cannot be overrun by some... B list meme." He spat.

"But aren't you a B list meme?" Cubi asked, remembering what the author slapped down in one of the earlier chapters.

"I'm not a meme, I'm THE meme. And I'm going to win the place of Prom Meme and become the ultimate Meme. Not even low memetards like Reddit can take me down." He then stood up in his spot from the window. "I must depart now. My future as the Meme King awaits." And then he jumped out of the window into a net that the little meme shit weeaboo fangirls constructed while this author spat out so much text. Cubi just stood there in the flames, pissed because this fanfiction sucks that Len-kun had the nerve to call him a b list meme. That was it. He had to become a meme just to show the world that he, Cubi, was even more of a meme than the damnation of Len Kagameme.


	14. A Realistic Logical Memeologist

_tHANKS SENPAI FOR UPDATING WITHOUT PERMISSION_  
_Anyways heres the next chapter and this almost has 1000 reads cries AND AN URBAN DICTIONARY PAGE THANKS ALOT SENPAI_

* * *

So Cubi like the lil bitch he was skipped class and ran straight into the gender neutral bathroom where Chihiro was waiting for him outside of his white tent, playing DR with the stereotypical weed dangling from his mouth. He was wearing a Call of Duty T shirt and a miniskirt b/c he was a kawaii bitch, but not as kawaii as me.

"Did u hear about the thing?" Cubi said, referring to the event from the last chapter that senpai wrote.

"You mean Len-kun campaigning for prom meme? Yeah his campaign posters are all over the hallway." Cubi opened the door and saw a bunch of posters that suddenly appeared in the hallway with a picture of Len-kun's shitty box art that said "Kagameme for King" on it. They also had some kinda candy on them that would be handed out at some cliche sitcom or something that Cubi thought was drugged and closed the door. "But hes already a meme. I'm not sure why he'd want to be Prom Meme."

"Because he wants to be the ultimate meme, even tho he's already a meme." Cubi told him. Chihiro nodded understandingly and went into his tent where dramatic smoke seeped out of the edges like a dramatic concert scene thing and came back with a concealed object behind his back. He handed the thing to Cubi. "The fuck is this?"

"It's the Piece of Resistance." Chihiro said. Cubi held up a tiny red cap for Crazy Glue in his hand, this fic suddenly getting influenced by the Lego Movie (Which is actually p good?) "This is the weapon to stop Len-kun from becoming the ultimate meme, if there is even a thing, I don't know." He shrugged.

"But it's the cap to a glue container?" Cubi protested because he's a dumb shit and doesn't know shit about the Lego Movie. "How is this going to stop him?"

"I have no idea tbh." Chihiro sat in his large leather chair. "But Cubi, there's a prophecy that states that u are the chosen meme who is soon going to rule the world in mutual memehood."

Cubey was shocked. "Really?"

"Fuck no. I only made that up to motivate you. And we need to end references to that movie b/c of copyright laws that don't apply here. Now get out there and do whatever memes do these days, I dunno. I'm not a meme." Then he shoved Cubi out of his gender neutral bathroom and changed his weed for a different one. Meanwhile the author cried because this fanfiction almost had a plot but it is still falling apart because this fic is absolute shit.


	15. A Meme's Final Confession

So Cubi was back in the principal's office, whose handsome face was still hidden from poor Cubi's vision. Cubi was nervous because Ritsu pinned the blame on the burning of Flitza Hut on him, and all the meme students of meme school were angry because Cubi burnt the secret Flitza foru-oli, and since Flitza Hut was p much the Krusty Krab of this awful fanfiction, everyone hated him.

_"cubi, do u kno y ur here?"_ The principal said.

"N-No principal-sama." Cubi sweated nervously.

_"u r here because of the diddlydo that went down at flitza hut. y can't u be more like that young volcano, len kagameme?"_ Cubi frowned at the mention of the b list meme.

"Damn u, Len-kun." He snapped.

_"don't curse in my fucking office, bitch."_ Principal-sama said._ "anyway, now that u have no other work force to be in, we need u to be on the yearbook committee."_

"Why the yearbook committee?" Cubi whined because he's a lil bitch.

_"because this fanfiction told u to._" The principal said.

"Alright, but can I at least know who I'm working with?" Cubi asked.

_"u'll be working with dio brando from jojo's whatever."_ Oh what little did Cubi know he was in for.


	16. Double Memeliat

_oVER 1000 READS CRIES_

* * *

So Cubi was in the Yearbook Committee room with Dio, organizing the year book. The year book was entirely dedicated to Dio, save for a picture of Len-kun and Ritsu. Why? Because they're actual memes. Poor Cu-bby.

Dio laughed. "I, Dio, am so amazing! With this yearbook, I, Dio, will be the only memerizable meme!"

Cubi just rolled his eyes and stared out the window like the shitty anime protag he was, wondering what would happen if he was actually a meme. Sadly he wasn't a meme, so it sucks to be him. Then the author wanted to hurry up and get this chapter done with some diddly do in it, so Dio slammed the year books onto Cubi. Probably weighed like as much as Ritsu if he tried to loose weight.

"Holy shit! What the heck?" Cubi said in pain. Then again he was made out of rubber like Chihiro said, so he didn't feel any pain. Whatever, I don't care. No one pays attention to the tiny things.

"I, Dio, need you to copy these for me. I must begin my campaign as meme king, for I, Dio, am the true king of memes!" Dio said, and then walked out of the room. Poor little Cubi was now up against two other memes for meme king. Some guy from an anime he didn't know about and Len-kun. Then he saw Ritsu pass by and was somehow relieved.

"Oh thank God you're not running for meme king." Cubi told Ritsu. Ritsu rolled his eyes and took off his headphones which was probably playing something with SeeU or that other new Korean singer, I don't know. I don't listen to that shit. Oh wait I do.

"Who said I wasn't? I'm already the king. I've won it three times in a row." Ritsu then flashed a giant WWE looking belt that had a 4Chan clover on the front of it that stated "Meme King." Cubi's mouth dropped open and Ritsu left in a kawaii fashion. Poor little Cubi. It's too bad that the author loves messing with you.


	17. Miss Memeing You

A/N: Me and senpai collaborated on this dumb af chapter together

* * *

So Cubi found out the next day that they were having a field trip. Like literally they were having it the next day. He just simply slapped his name down on the paper for the signature of the parent thing and turned it into the generic teacher lady.

"Um Cubi you have to like have a legal adult to sign this, not yourself." She told him.

"Oh okay." So he took the paper back and signed YOHIOloid on it and then gave it back.

"Great now you can go to the field trip to Sea World tomorrow. Be ready at 8."

* * *

The next day Cubibi was so excite for the field trip that morning. He got out of bed and Rin-chan was probably still dead or something in her bed, not that Cubi or the author cared. She wasn't going on the trip because she was a first grader, and everyone knows that first graders can't do basic geometry. He got dressed like Patrick Stump in that one Thanks Pete video and then he dashed out the door carrying toast in his mouth.

Outside near the bus there was a bunch of little meme shit weeaboo fangirls that surrounded Len-kun, and then they were backed away by Tei Sukone. Then they started fighting over Len-kun while Len just stood there like a little shit.

Cubi like the little bitch he was ignored them because he didn't care, especially when the two bodies slammed into him. He boarded the bus and saw Teto on the bus.

"Now children, I may look and talk like a twelve year old, but I am one of the supervisors for this field trip." Teto said once everyone boarded the bus. She held onto a chair that was facing the front to where no one could see the person sitting in it. Cubi gasped. It was the mysterious principal sama!

_"children i will be taking part in this hip and funky trip and stuff with you. and i will accompany u all b/c the plot isn't going anywhere._" He said in comic sans. Everyone gasped b/c the principal sama was amazing and stuff. Cubi wanted to see what he looked like but then the principal sama said something else. _"i will also be riding on the top of this diddly doodly bus so no 1 will find out who i am. yolo."_

Poor little Cubi watched as the principal sama's chair then roll sideways down the bus stairs and was hoisted on top of the bus where the principal sama's chair was tied around the top. Then the bus began traveling towards Sea World because that was the first location that the author thought of. Cubi was glad that no one was sitting besides him, but unfortunately his luck was shit like usual. So Miku sat besides him. She was one of the most popular girls in school and stuff and a meme unlike him.

"Man I can't believe we're going on a field trip!" She said with her screechy high pitched chipmunk voice.

"Yea Sea World sounds hella." Cubi said.

"Oh you thought that we were going to Sea World? We're going to Memeversity to study meme culture and stuff." Miku said.

"O." Cubi said. "Well that isn't that bad."

"And it's located in 4Chan."


	18. Memekeeper

Cubi was totes pumped for Memeversity. He was like 10 pumped. So when the bus passed nearby Flurger King, he knew that they were going the wrong way. Memeversity was actually just right past the nearest FlickDonalds. He shed a single tear.

Then someone stood up and shouted out the bus window, "There he is!" It was ... COOL CAT! Cubi gasped. It was his favorite meme! The one meme he truly looked up to. Even tho he was like very new.

"Hi everybody! I'm Cool Cat!" Cool Cat shouted. And then they passed him because they never stopped the bus. Cubi shed a tear again. And Cubi heard a voice behind him.

"I want Cubi to Nyoom." The voice said. He turned around... But there was no one there! He was too lazy to look at the seat behind him. So he just kind of turned back to the window, thinking about Cool Cat. Who doesn't think about Cool Cat? The author bathes to Cool Cat. Seriously. She just gets the boxes of DVD's and puts them in a bathtub, and sits there.

And then he heard the voice again. "What did you just say about me? I'll have you know that I graduated at the top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved with numerous secret raids on Al-Queada, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but a target..." It said again. He turned around and looked at the seat behind him. It was Perchu, the wanna be meme! Cubi started at him.

"Don't you even say it." Perchu said.

"Aren't u the Moreos guy?"

"Shit." And the rest was censored due to censorship laws in the US. Pls let me move to Canada. Pls donate to .org

The bus suddenly stopped. "Here we are kids." The bus driver stood up. Someone shouted GAAAAAAAAAAAY but everyone ignored it. It was Izuru Kamakura with a fan blowing through his hair. Finally the Madoka Magica theme from chapter 1 stopped.

"Hello I am ur bus driver. I am loved by talent, so I am also a bus driver. The SHSL bus driver." The fan whipped his hair back and forth. The fan whipped his hair back and fan whipped his hair back and fan whipped his hair back and fan whipped his hair back and forth. Okay, that's enough of that.

"Nyoom." Said Perchu back there.

"Please get off this damn bus now." Izuru said. So they all exited the bus and entered a giant field. Like a giant field of grass. There was a couple flowers in there, thrown into the mix. Flubi was so confuzzled.

"What the heck." He said.

"Nyoom." Perchu replied. "Photosynthesize your worries into strength."

They stood there for 5 seconds before Izuru shouted at them, "Get on the damn bus we're leaving." Cubi walked sadly back onto the bus.

"What kind of field trip was that?" He asked. Miku, who we didn't even include into this chapter, who we all know is the main character of this story, said, "Well, this is a field trip."


	19. Memeshinohara

Weeks passed and it was now time for midterms. This story has gone on so long that we need some semblance of time in this place. Cubi was excited like usual. He got all D's on his report card. That means he got the D. Finally.

So as he was walking down the halls, he was stopped by Yuzuki Yukari.

"Stop." She said. Thank you, Yuzuki, for saying what I said. "Cubi, don't you know that there's a school assembly that we have in a few minutes?"

"No?" Cubi said. He shed a tear.

"Come on, Cubi." She said. She grabbed his hand, how romantic. They ran. That's it. That's the chapter. They just ran. I love to run.

No, they actually ran to the assembly. The meme principal was there in the middle of the gym turned around so no one could see his face. Yuzuki and Cubi quietly sat down. She never let go of Cubi's hand.

**"in other news,"** the principal said, **"we have the votes in 4 hte nominees 4 prom meme &amp; queen."** he cleared his throat.** "the nominess for prom queen r... miku, miku, sakura miku, yakane miku, miku dark, miku light, ah, then we have rin kagamine, gumi-"**

The auditorium crowd stood up and clapped proudly as everyone looked upon the beautiful face of Gumi. She was sitting on her usual forklift because she was too fat to get up. She weighted several tons. And it showed. She shoved a cupcake into her mouth and waved.

**"eheeem. yes. then we have namine ritsu, barney the dinosaur, gakupo, aaaaaaand yuzuki yukari!"**

Everyone clapped for the beautiful girls who would hopefully win prom queen.

**"moving on we have hte prom memes. kaito, akaito, taito, kaiko, geico, and then we have ritsu namine, komaeda, dio brando, Len-kun, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand"** the principal sama looked at his smudged hand,** "cube."**

Cubi shed a tear. "Dangit. I thought that it was me." Yukari nudged him.

"That is you, Cubi!"

"o." Cubi said. He cheered. "I'm going to be prom meme!"

"Yea right." Ritsu said behind him. "It's meme. I've already won three times in a row, or how many times it was."

Anyway the principal cleared his throat once again.** "now its time for our vice president of the school to give his inaugural speech."** Then Perchu walked up to the podium and straightened his tie. He gave off like a really long pause and then spoke tru words of wisdom.

"Nyoom." He said. Immediately the crowd burst into tears and applauded him. Someone walked up to him, handing him a dozen roses with a card that said "aren't you the moreos guy."

"Nyoom." He said once more. And he walked off stage. The principal rolled back over there.

**"now its time 4 wat this assemblys rlly abt.**" He said. **"Pls welcome our guest speaker, cool cat."**

Cool Cat walked in. Cubi cried tears of joy. Cool Cat waved.

"Hi everybody! I'm Cool Cat! And I'm here to talk about bullying! Bullying isn't cool! And I'm here to stop bullying because I love aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the memes! Except for the fat and friendless memes."

"Dat me." Cubi said. He looked like that forever alone meme. Suddenly, a dank meme burst through ceiling. It was... Johnathan Lovecraft!

"Damn cliche children's stalker!" He yelled out loud, cape blowing in the breeze. He then ran up to Cool Cat and kicked some sand from a random sandbox into his face.

"He kicked sand into my face!" Cool Cat yelled back. Suddenly the Kid Kicked Sand in Cool Cat's Face played as Johnathan lunged onto Cool Cat and began wrasling him to the ground. All the meme students began buying popcorn to watch the fight and taking bets. Cubi bet on Cool Cat. After all, Cool Cat is his favorite meme.

The principal sama blasted them both with the force of the 420. **"thats what u can do when ur a kool meme."** He said. Everyone applauded. **"thats hte end of the assembli. now leave me out of this tasteless fancition."** And this is da end of hte chapta. Done.

* * *

Johnathan Lovecraft is property of Squiggles senpai. U can read her story on her account.


	20. Meme Hell

So Cubi heard that the next day, there was going to be a pep rally! yay. He was like really excited and everything. He hoped it was about being a meme. Suddenly this author decided to spite her Creative Writing teacher and give some character development to Cubi. So she made him a wangsty little shit.

"I'll never be prom meme now. Who am I kidding? I'm just like other girls!" He said, crying. He wished he was Hatsune Miku, who was popular or Gumi, who was likable and got free food, and was the idol of chubby chasers everywhere. Heck, he'd even settle for V Flower. At least people debated her gender. "I'm nothing!"

"What's the matter, Cubi sama?" Ruko Yokune said out of nowhere, stepping from the shadows.

"Where did you come from?" Cubi said, sniffling.

"I came out of the shadows to tell you to stop." Ruko said, putting a yaoi hand on Cubi's shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" Cubi said, pointing at the hand.

"I stole it, but that's not important. What is important is what's in here." Ruko pointed at Cubi's heart.

"In my heart?" Cubi asked.

"Actually, in your arteries."

"But I don't have those."

"Okay, in your SD card, which, by the way, holds DMMD on it. That's why ur so gay." Cubi was offended.

"Hey just because I was listen to Boys Who Cry doesn't mean I'm gay."

"It's not about that Cubi. It's about that your heart is literally gay. Now come on, Cubi, it's time for our," she paused, "pep rally."

"Pep rally for what?"

"U'll see." Cubi and Ruko made their way to the gym and Cubi sat down. The pep rally started. Perchu walked up to the podium.

"Nyoom. I mean, welcome, Meme Hell. Thanks for coming to our pepe rally."

"Our what?" Cubi said as everyone burst into applause. Suddenly the Pepe mascot, the rare Pepe mascot, came into the gym, waving his frog arms.

A weeaboo shit meme girl said, "My snild (snail child)."

No 1 had told cubi about this. He was confused. He stood up

"Rare pepe isnt a good meme!" He shouted. "I'm better than any meme we could celebrate in this school!" to prove his point, he ripped off the costume head of the rare pepe mascot. Everyone gasped. Underneath was Cool Cat!

"Cool Cat?" Cubi asked, then shook his head. "this can't be right. You're my favorite meme, so you must be..." he ripped off Cool Cat's mascot head. This time no one gasped, for everyone knew who was underneath the mascot head. It was Len Kagamine!

"wat." Cubi said. Everyone started booing and yelling at him.

"How dare you touch Len kun!"

"How could you!"

"Why?!"

"My leg! Myyy leg!"

Cubi was very confused at why everyone was yelling at him, until Ruko grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the gym.

"What did I do?" Cubi asked.

"Well Cubi," Ruko started calmly. "Everyone loves Len right?"

"Except for me." Cubi said.

"Yes, except for you. Well, you see, Len is secretly a furry, and everyone, because they love him so much, supports him. They support him so much, the let him wear his fursona at school. Len is secretly Cool Cat."

"But...but..." Cubi's heart could be heard shattering. Or that's what he thought, in actuality in the other gym there was a Jewish wedding going on and people where throwing plates on the floors. "that's... That's my favorite meme..."

2 cubi continue


End file.
